1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for activating an OS in a computer system provided with a CPU and a memory, and to a protocol converter connectable to a hard disk drive connector in a computer system provided with a CPU and a memory.
2. Background Description of Related Art
There has heretofore been known a “thin client system” having a system architecture in which a client terminal (a computer system) used by a user performs minimum necessary processing while a server apparatus centrally performs most of the processing (Patent Document 1, for example).
The client terminal (the computer system) used in this thin client system is not equipped with a storage device such as a hard disk drive, and is called a “thin client terminal”.
Patent literature 1: JP-B No. 4013980